world_of_phytorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
House Rickly
House Rickly was een house uit het westen van de Midlands. Het house bestuurde het omliggende gebied vanuit Fort Rickly. House: House Rickly stond voor een lange tijd bekend als een luguber huis. Het house zou op gevangen overtreders testen uitoefenen, om zo meer te weten te komen over het menselijke lichaam en diverse ziektes. Al meerdere keren zijn er in de geschiedenis in het fort uitbraken van besmettelijke ziektes geweest. Ook het feit dat de botten van overledenen onder het fort in een grote catacombe bewaard werden gaf het house, en het fort, een gruwelijk imago. Het house was nobel aan House Rosendel. History: House Rickly werd ergens rond 1480 VNt gesticht door Stan I Rickly. Een groot kasteel had het house niet. Het house bezat een kleine burcht, waar nu alleen nog de poort van over is. Stan I kreeg drie zoons, die hij allemaal naar hem vernoemde. Na zijn dood werd zijn oudste zoon, Stan II Rickly de nieuwe lord. Lang was die dit echter niet, omdat hij maanden later volgens verhalen wegens jaloezie door zijn twee jongere broers is vermoord. Zij waren het niet eens met zijn manier van regeren. De middelste zoon van Stan I, Stan III, volgde hem toen op. Toen in 1450 VNt The Rogue War uitbrak vond de tweede coup binnen het house plaats. Stan III Rickly was altijd loyaal aan het toen over een groot deel van de Midlands heersende House Crawdon, terwijl Stan IV Rickly House Rosendel wilde aanhangen. Dit had als gevolg dat Stan IV zijn oudere broer en zijn twee zonen vergiftigde tijdens een avondmaal. Met Stan IV Rickly als derde lord vocht House Rickly mee aan de zijde van House Rosendel tijdens de Storming of Blackhall. Hij was ook de lord die het oude fort heeft omgebouwd tot hoe het er nu bijstaat. In het jaar 27 VNt werd Devon Rickly de lord van House Rickly. Tijdens zijn regeringsperiode zou het duistere imago van Fort Rickly en het house een dieptepunt bereiken. Hij liet krijgsgevangenen door zijn dokters onderzoeken, en opensnijden op de meest gruwelijke manieren in 'de naam van de wetenschap'. Zijn geestelijke gezondheid werd nog meer in twijfel getrokken toen hij onder het fort een aantal gigantische catacomben liet uitgraven en daar de overblijfselen van criminelen, soldaten en burgers uit de omgeving liet opbergen. Overigens werd iedereen die ook maar iets over hem zei wat hem niet stond geëxecuteerd. Tijdens de War Of Life stuurde het house een kleine troepenmacht naar de Xalvadorlinie om te helpen met het verdedigen van de Midlands tegen de on doden. Dit deden ze onder de banner van Rosendel. Devon Rickly had de oorlog echter niet overleefd, wat er toe leed dat zijn enige zoon, Stan VI Rickly de nieuwe lord werd. Zijn dood werd door het grootste deel van de omwonende burgers met gejuich onthaald. Het gejuich was echter van korte duur, toen bleek dat zijn zoon net zo krankzinnig als hij was. Hij liet een groot deel van alle gestorven soldaten die omkwamen tijdens de War of Life opbergen in de catacomben, net zoals zijn vader had gedaan. Het werd nog veel erger toen hij besloot het nabije Heston volledig uit te moorden omdat hij hoorde dat iemand in het dorp slechte woorden over hem uitsprak. House Rosendel kreeg echter nooit de kans om hem hiervoor te straffen omdat rond dezelfde tijd Black Blood zich over het continent verspreidde. Nadat Black Blood in een groot deel van Phytor was uitgebroken deed het house testen op patiënten met de ziekte. Voordat het voor de meesten bekend was dat het beter was om dode patiënten te verbranden, om verspreiding van de ziekte te voorkomen, werden ook overblijfselen van vele slachtoffers van Black Blood in de catacomben geborgen. De gruwelijke praktijken van house Rickly zorgde uiteindelijk ook voor het uitsterven van dit house, nadat de laatste heer van het house, Stan VI Rickly, overleed aan de ziekte.